For its Puppy Love Chérie
by NightCat The Blue Angel
Summary: Romy Rogue are sent on a mishen and something bad happens some Kurtty. story is better than summary. please R
1. Default Chapter

_**For its puppy love chérie**_

By _NightCat The Blue Angel _

I do not own x-men Evolution, but I wish I did.

Note: Sorry if any of the accent aren't right and or any misspellings. :)

I had to repost this story because it was took down Idont know why but it was :(

((Thought))

The bell had just rang as all the kids spilled out into the halls of Bayville high. Rouge slowly walked to her locker and through her books in side, grabbed her things and then slammed it shut.

Kurt: " woo vat vid your locker ever do to you?"

Rouge: "AAAH, Kurt y' scared the crap out me!"

Kurt just smirked at her then smiled.

Kurt: " I gust vonted to know iv y' vonted a ride home? Also me and Ketty vere going to stop and get someving ta eat, so y' vont to come vith?

Rouge: " noa, sense its so nice out I was jus guna walk and plus I could uses a good stretch after haven to sit in those small torture chairs they call desks.

Kurt just laughed

Kurt: "I know vhat ya mean itz hard to sit up straight vhen your knees are hitten za bottom of za desk... vell ill see y' at home zen?

Rouge: "ya see y' later."

Rouge waved to Kurt as she watched him run down the hall to go look for Kitty. By the time she got to the front doors almost all of the halls were empty and as she walked down the steps she saw Kurt and Kitty waving at her as they drove by in Kurt's new metallic blue mustang convertible that his foster parents had sent to him for his b-day a few months ago. She smiled and waved to them as they pulled out of the parking lot. ((god hes so lucky to have foster parents that love so much to send him a car for his B-day.))

She walked down the street and toward the park as she breathed in the fresh spring air and the sent of the blooming flowers that lined the sidewalk and in the park. as she walked down the street she noticed that it was quit quiet out despite the cars going by, and some kids playing in the park, The birds were singing all around her. She walked over to a bench and sat down closed her eyes leaned her head bake and took in a deep breath, enjoying the fragrance of the flowers that surround her and sat there just listening to soft sounds around her.

Rouge: (( " (sigh) its so peaceful to day, I should come to the park more often."))

Just then her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a motorcycle pulling up to the sidewalk in front of her. slowly she opened her eyes to see who it was and groaned, (she smiled in her mind) Its him. when she did.

Remy: " well hello there chérie."

Rouge: " Aaah, Why do y' keep falloen ma ?"

Remy: "I cant help it... I guess its must be puppy love."

Rouge: "What!...are you talking about?"

Remy smiled "y' see, Remy's like a puppy... no mater where y' go I'll be right there with y'... fallowen y'well jus' like a little pup.

Rouge: "or in your case a mutt."

Remy just smiled at her again "Ahh, chéire harsh."

Rouge just smirked at him. " How did y' know ta look for me here?"

Remy: " Ran inta Kurt and Kitty at the cornea jus' about ten min. ago, said y' was walking home so Remy thought he might look for y'... to see if y' wanted to go for a ride?

Rouge just sat there and looked at him like he was crazy but inside she was screaming (("oh god yes Ied go for a ride with y'!")) Shed never admit it but shed had a crush on Remy sense the first time shed met him. the first thing shed fallen for him was his eyes ruby red on black, so different but yet so beautiful. 2nd was that he was such a gentleman towered her, and not to Minchin that he was a total hoity.

She stood and walked up to him. He was still setting on the bike with his head slightly to one side and smiling at her. ((God he looks so hot when he setting on his bike, what am I saying he always looks hot!))

Remy: "well chérie?"

Rouge: "well... it is a nice day to go for a ride."

Remy: "Is dat a yes?"

Rouge slightly smiled at him. " I ... guess... ya I'll go for a ride with y' if ita get you to stop buggen ma."

Remy smiled at her and patted the back of seat. "Well chérie were da y' want ta go first?"

That's it for now, but Ill try to post more as soon as possible.

Top of Form



Bottom of Form 


	2. Joyride and Thoughts

**Chapter 2**

**Joyride and thoughts **

(( Thoughts ))

Remy smiled at her then patted the seat behind him. Rouge was hesitant, but slowly climbed on to the back of the motorcycle. Remy: "Hold on tight, chérie dis gona be a wild ride!" before Rouge could even say any thing to protest, he gunned it casing her to quickly through her arms around his waist and hold on for dear life.

He turned a corner quickly and feeling her grip get tighter he glanced back at her, smiled and speed up. Rouge had her eyes clinched shut until she felt then start to slow down, she slowly opened her eyes as she felt the turn another corner and hearing the sound of tiers on gravel. She slowly looked up, at first all she saw was Remys back but as she looked to the side she saw that they were on an old back road that led in to the woods.

She tock in a big breathe of the air that blowing past her face, enjoying the fragrance of the flowers and trees as they drove past them. (( Rogue: "Its so beautiful out here, I love it out here (small voice in the back of her mind, that's not the only thing your loving at the moment.) "I'm so glad that I went on this ride with him, I needed to get a way from the city even if it was only for a little bit, (the little voice again, ya and not to Minchin that you get to rap your arms around him.) ) at that small thought she smiled to her self. She let her thoughts drift from one thing to another, things that happened at school, a few conversations she had with Kitty, Kurt and the others at lunch and or class, but then her thought drifted to the conversation she and Remy had had in the park.

She let there word play through her mind.

(Flashback)

_Rogue: "Aaah, Why do y' keep fallowen ma?"_

_Remy: "I cant help it … it must be puppy love."_

_Rogue: "What!…are you talking about?"_

_Remy: "y' see, Remy's like a puppy… no mater where y' go I'll be right there with y'…fallowen y' like a little puppy._

_Rogue: "Or in your case a mutt."_

(End of flashback)

Rogue giggled to here self as she remembered her last statement, and as she let his words go through her mind again something dawned on her. ((When he was talking or rather explaining what he was saying he had used the word I instead of referring to him self in the 3ed person, and as she thought about it more, "what am I thinking he uses the word I all the time, but he mostly refers to him self in the 3ed person though." But for some reason his words would not levee her head, they sounded more serious then the rest of the conversation.

Her thought were interrupted when she felt them slow down and come to a stop. Remy turned off the bike and then turned to say something to her but she spoke first.

Rogue: "why did we stop?"

Remy didn't answer her but motioned with his eyes for to look to her right. Following his eyes she looked to her side and gasp as she took in the site before her. They had stopped in front of a beautiful lake. There were literally hundreds of flowers surrounding the edges of the water and weeping willows hung there many vine like branches over the water, and it was so clearer and calm it gave the effect of a mirror. She stared in aw for a few moments then looked bake at Remy.

Rogue: "this is so beautiful."

He grinds and then leaned forwarded and whispered. "If you thank this is beautiful fallow me."

He grabbed her gloved hand and led her on to a small path that ran up the side of the lake and into the woods.

That's it for now but I hope to get more up really soon and the next few chapters will be a lot better and exciting. And for a heads up there is going to be a grave tragedy coming up within the 7th or 8th chapter I just need to rewrite a few things. Please teal me what you think so far.

And thanks to everyone who R&Red


	3. Purple Flowered Waterfalls

chapter 3

Purple Flowered Waterfalls

Agen sorry for any misspellings or misused words and about the accents.

(( thoughts ))

Remy led Rogue up the path that ran up a hill along the side of the water and then curved off into the woods.

Rogue: "Remy where are y' taken ma?"

He looked back at her and smiled "y'll see chérie... y'll see."

She gave him a confused look, but didn't stop him nor pull away from his grasp. he gave her another smile then turned his attention back to the path, and walked a little faster. after a few moments of walking up the path, the silence started to get to her and she opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Remys voice.

Remy: " almost dar, its jus over dis hill."

((Rogue: "how did he know I was going to say somethen, he wasn't even looking at me?"))

As they reached the top of the hill Rogue could hear the sound of rushing water just ahead.

Remy : " O.K. chérie close y' eyes."

She pulled away from his grip.

Rogue: " why... y'r not guna try any funny business are y'!"

Remy: "aah come on Rogue y' don't tank that Gambit, try ta do somet'ing to y'?"

She gust smirked at him.

Remy: "O.K. maybe dat was not da right t'ings to say, but y' know Id never take advantage of y'."

She looked at him and smiled at him as she closed her eyes and took his hand agin. He also smiled at her even though she could not see, and led her down the path once again.

Remy: "Non, peaken tell Remy says so ok?"

Still smiling she nodded in agreement as they walked down the path. The sound of rushing water getting louder and louder as they got closer.

Rogue: (jokingly) " y'r not going ta through ma in a river or somethen?"

Remy: "Noa, but da thought of y' all wet is tempten."

She lightly punched him in the arm as they came to a stop.

Remy: " ok y' can open y' eyes now."

Rogue slowly opened her eyes and gasp at the scenery before her. The sound of the rushing water had been coming from a waterfall that was about 20ft or so tall at the top was a small weeping willow that was on a small island in the middle of the water at the edge of the waterfall. The rocks around it were a bright whitish gray color and there were vines with flowers of different shades of purples and blues hanging from the rocks in all directions, that made the water look a light shad of purple as well. Taking her hand again Remy led her under a giant weeping willow thats branches hung over a small cliff and into the water below. they walked over to a stone bench that sat at the base of the enormous willow (Rogue know it had to have been there for a long time because the trees routs had grown up and raped them selves around and through the stone) and sat down.

Rogue took in her surroundings for a few minutes before looking back at Remy. "How did y' find this place?"

Ooo cliffhanger! Well sort of , neway Ill try to post up the next chapter as soon as I get it finished. O and do to the fact that Iv come up with some more ideas for the next few chapters the tragedy probity wont happen tell the 7th or 8th chapters or possibly the 9th, but I will try to write the next chapters fast than this one.

also special thanks to everyone who R&Red Thank you so much ;)


End file.
